


She's Just A One Night Stand

by Jehilew



Series: 'She's... He's...' [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Remy 1st person pov, Smut, Sparks, Written in mild Southern accents, big age gap, not movie characterizations, romy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jehilew/pseuds/Jehilew
Summary: Remy meets Anna in a bar, and the sparks fly. He expects to never see her again, but when does anything in his life ever go as expected?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI, though this is set in movie-verse, characterizations/appearances are more in line with comic iterations (actually, it's an all around universe mash-up, and I ain't even sorry about it). I wasn't terribly impressed with movie portrayals of any of the characters used in this story (not knocking the actors, just...bad fits, in my humble opinion), so I don't picture them while writing them. If you see Anna Paquin and Taylor Kitsch/Tatum Channing, though, you do you.
> 
> One more thing. Y’all should hit me up on Tumblr. Name's the same, (Jehilew). I post a lot of whatever there, but I also nerd out over doing storyboards, teasers, and fanart. Whenever my slow ass gets around to putting any of that kinda shit together, anyway.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading something that really does take up entirely way too much of my headspace!

Fuck me, it's been a long day.

It's about to get longer, too, 'cause I plan on gettin' fucked in a good, hard way tonight, over and over again. Thanks to all the trouble that asshole, Logan, has recently roped me into, I ain't had a chance to breathe for the past couple of weeks, let alone get laid. Time to break this dry spell, and I'm gonna break it good. Just have to wait for the right girl (or girls?) to show up. Given that it's ladies' night at a popular place, I won't have to wait long.

I signal to the bartender for another shot of whiskey. I don't drink it immediately, though. Instead, I take a moment to sort my shit out. After all the dust settled with Wolverine's bullshit, Stormy'd cornered me, just like I knew she would. I'd known the very fuckin' second she'd nailed my ass to the wall with those glittering baby blues what she was going to say, and Stormy, she wasn't even gonna give me a chance to say no. Wasn't goin' to, anyway, not this time, but after turnin' down previous offers to join the X-Men, the perverse side of me insisted on making her convince me. It don't hurt that I came away with a considerably higher salary than what she'd originally offered, which is still pocket change compared to what I been pullin' down as a thief.

Yeah, that. In agreeing to join the spandex squad, I gave up thieving. The X-Men, they don't know what all that entails. Not even Stormy knows exactly what she's askin' me to do. They can't, and they never will. It means I gave...up... _whoa_... hold on, now... lookit what just walked through the door...

Sweet Jesus. Average height, built like a brick shithouse, creamy white skin, dark, curly hair shot through with a white streak, a face to make angels cry, and long, long legs... mmm-hm, now _that's_ a fuckin' woman. She ain't wearing anything special, just a ripped denim skirt, white shirt, and a kinda beat up lookin' brown leather jacket, and she ain't done herself up like she's on the prowl, but... _damn_. The things I would do to a femme like that...

I'm not attempting to make any eye contact just yet, and she hasn't even noticed me as she makes her way up to the bar. She slips onto a stool, sets her purse on the bar, orders a shot, and proceeds to sip it and fiddle with her phone. She ain't texting anyone, I can tell that much, probably playing Angry Birds or some shit, she ain't lookin' around for anyone, and she ain't watching the time like she's waitin' on someone.

I throw back my shot and get up to make my move. She's still oblivious even as I slide up next to her, completely ignoring the interested blond in the stool at my back as I twist to face her.

"'Scuse me, chere, mind if I squeeze in here long enough to get a drink?" I ask her with a friendly smile, turnin' on the charm. I decide to take the touch risk by lightly placing my hand on the small of her back as I move in. Some women don't like that, but most don't mind, so long's I keep it light and non-threatening-

" _Hey_!" She squawks at the contact, droppin' her phone and damn near fallin' off the stool.

Shit. I startled the fuck out of her. Talk about a risk. "Whoa, girl, sorry 'bout that, didn't mean to scare y'," I offer up apologetically, immediately pulling my hand back and retrieving her phone from the floor.

Yup. Angry Birds.

She turns wide eyes up at me, and... ohh... fuck... She's absolutely stunning up close. I don't mean she's beautiful, though she certainly is that. Naw, I mean her eyes, they just stop you short and kind of make you forget how to breathe for a second. I've always been a sucker for blue eyes, but as of right now, consider me a convert. Ain't never seen eyes so green before.

"It's alright, sugar, it ain't you, I just, uh, startle _real_ easy," she replies sheepishly, relaxing a little.

Holy Mary, mother of Jesus who died on the cross, that accent. Just _thinkin_ ' about hearing my name all wrapped up in that drawl is a sharp, sweet shot straight to my dick. This girl is fuckin' perfect. A bit young, I usually go after 'em a little older than her early twenties, but hell, lookin' at her, I'll happily take whatever lack of experience she comes with to get that ass in my teeth tonight.

"Well now, just have to make sure I don't do that again, neh? Promise, only slow movements and soft noises here on out," I tease her, handing her phone back.

"Oh, a regular smartass, are-" she starts, then gasps, doin' a double take as those eyes finally snag on mine.

Goddammit, here we go...

She quickly recovers, remarking casually, "boy, you've got some eyes on you, for sure."

I shrug and smile at her. "See, and here I was, thinkin' something similar about those pretty green eyes of yours, chere."

She snorts up at me. "Nice deflect, there. But thank you." Then she flashes me a smile, and _fuck_ , she's gorgeous when she smiles... what? Oh shit, she's still talkin', the hell'd she just say?

"Desole, chere, what's that?" Can't hear you when you smile like that, girl...

Her lip twitches and she gestures to her hair. "I said, as it happens, this skunk streak of mine says your eyes are alright, sugar."

Ohhh. The white streak. It's hers, not bleached. No wonder she don't give a fuck about my eyes, she's probably a mutant, too.

Just then, the bartender comes up. I get another whiskey, then turn to her. "Want anything?"

She cocks her head to the side, eyes me up for a second, then blinds me with another one of those smiles. "I want plenty, but I'll start with a drink."

I give her a good, long look and a slow grin at that, 'cause _fuck yes_ , I'm in. "Name's Remy, by the way. And you are?"

* * *

Anna. She'd said her name's Anna.

Surprised I even remember it, because I never do, but oh yes, I'm rememberin' it. Even now, while I got that woman pinned up against the inside of my apartment door, kissing the fuck out of her, her skirt shoved up and my pants undone, even while my hands are full of those sleek, white thighs, and even with the only things between her and my dick being her panties and the condom I just rolled on, I remember her name. Usually, by this time, a girl's name has long since become 'chere'.

"Mmm, you feel so fuckin' good, Anna," I growl out against her mouth, reaching down to pull her panties aside, sliding my fingers over her clit, making her breath catch in a hiss, and I pull back so I can see her face. "Like that, yeah?" I ask, and I do it again, watchin' her eyes close to slits as she scrapes her lower lip through her teeth. She's killin' me with that look. I slip two fingers up her pussy... so slick... she's ready-

"Sugar, _now_ , I want it _now_ ," she demands in a thick voice, her hand fisting in my hair and pulling.

Can't rightly say no to that. Still watching her face, I pull her panties way over, still rubbing her clit with my thumb, tightly grip her thigh with my other hand, and give a groan to match hers as I go in deep. God, she's tight... _dieu_...

"Ohhh, that's good," she hisses at me as I start movin', and oh _fuck_ , yes, it is, it's _real_ fuckin' good... Jesus, it's been too long...

"Harder, _harder_ ," she rasps, tightening those legs around me.

I go as she asks, circlin' my thumb in tighter, firmer strokes over her clit. She's already arching her back, shovin' those fantastic tits into me, digging her fingers into my shoulders, and oh fuck, she's going... fuck fuck _fuck_... "Anna, you're fuckin' _tight_... ah, _christ_... c'mon, come for me, chere."

"Ohhhh, _ohhh_ , oh god, _oh_ yes, ohmygod, like that, sugar, jus' like tha- _ohh_!" She yelps in my ear, raking her nails over my shoulders, her legs squeezing around my waist, all those little spasms-

I come hard, sudden, eyes squeezed shut and breath caught in my throat as I slam up into her twice, three times, four...

 _Goddamn_... needed that... I drop my head into the curve of her shoulder, panting, and holy hell, my knees feel like jelly.

 _Shit_ , that was good...

Grinning into the damp, sensitive skin of her throat, I nip at her, slowly lick her, then kiss my way up to her ear. She gives this sweet little hitch in her breath and involuntarily clamps down around me, and I suck her ear up into my teeth.

"Ready for round two, chere?"

* * *

It's late the next morning, and I'm one tired, but happy son of bitch as I stride into the War Room. Getting laid always has that affect on me, especially when I get it like I did last night. To top off the toe-curling romp that'd happened once I got her in bed, Anna had gone on to give me one hell of a 'good morning' after Stormy's text had woken us up, and then trotted her own ass out of my place with a cheerful "it's been good, it's been fun, and it's been good fun, but time to go. Bye sugar," thrown over her shoulder on her way out. No drama, no awkwardness, she'd kept shit smooth.

Wish all one night stands went like that.

"Good morning, Remy," Stormy greets me with a serene smile, already seated at the head of the table and waitin' on me, lookin' as fresh as rain and effortlessly beautiful. I swear, that woman don't know how to not look like a goddess. If it weren't for the fact that I actually gave a fuck about her, she would've been another notch on my bedpost a long-ass time ago.

"It is, indeed, a good mornin', Stormy," I flash her a wide smile, pullin' up a chair next to her. "Now, what is it that had you givin' me a wake-up call so early today?"

"You're in a good mood, I see, very chipper," she observes with a lifted brow and a knowing smile,then turns to her laptop. "I've a job for you, my friend. It concerns several of our own, those who had taken the cure."

I nod, already seeing where this is goin'. The cure's been failing more than a couple of folks, their powers coming back as early as three weeks or so after taking the damn thing. Looks like the same thing's happening for those kids Stormy's lookin' at right now, and the only reason why she'd be showin' me anything if she wanted 'em found.

Talk about a kick in the ass, neh? Take a cure and run off to play at being normal, only to have it fail and you get sucked back right where you were.

"I'm sure you've heard, there have been reports of some who had taken it experiencing the return of their gifts. Dr. McCoy has been in contact with Dr. MacTaggart since the cure was released, and both believe that eventually, _all_ who have taken it will regain their powers. Since it appears that the cure wears off gradually, we might be able to finally help these children learn to control their powers." Storm pauses, clackin' away at her laptop, pullin' up a file on the comm screen. "I want you to find them."

"Consider it done, padnat," I tell her with a grin. "Surprised you're comin' to me for this one, though. Figure you'd go for Logan instead. I ain't got his nose, no?"

Storm flattens her lips, opening up the file. "Logan has taken a personal leave, he left earlier this morning."

"Mm-hm," I answer, leaning back in my chair and watching as the profiles pop up with little blips of information and photos. Personal leave, my ass. That means he took off without sayin' anything to go find himself again, and Stormy's gonna fry his-

Ah, hell. You've _got_ to be shittin' me...

Stormy's talkin', but I don't know what she's sayin'. I don't care, either, 'cause I'm stopped on the last profile. The picture ain't new, and it's terrible, worse than a driver's license shot, and the pretty little brunette (more like fuckin' _gorgeous_ , and she's a hell of a lot more so up close, and most especially when she's naked, her skin slicked with sweat, and with her mouth opened up and loud in my ear while I'm gettin' her off) in it looks about like someone done pissed in her bowl of Cheerios with that scowl, but there ain't no mistakin' who she is.

Fuckin' _Anna_. Apparently once also known as Rogue, and also apparent, a former X-Man. Stormy wants me to find her, and me, I never wanted to see her again.

Goddammit...

And her power...Christ. She couldn't touch. She's in her twenties, her power probably popped up around thirteen, fourteen, and she couldn't touch at all til she took that damn cure a few months back. And she won't touch again when it wears off.

And now, after a hot as all fuckin' hell hook up, looks like me and her's about to be co-workers.

Fantastic. Just _fan-fuckin_ '- _tastic_. All the implications and complications right there...

Heh, talk about a real bad case of shittin' in my own nest, yeah?


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take long to find her. Anna, she don't want to be found, but like most people, she don't know how to _really_ hide. Tracked her down, and a lot of her history, too, within an hour of getting the assignment.

Speakin' of that assignment, Stormy didn't want me to just find her. Naw, she really wants the girl back in the fold, so to speak, and Anna's apparently some kind of hard-headed at times, needs some convincing on just about anything that ain't her idea. Stormy wants to know what all she gets up to, wants to have on the ready a few counter-offers to whatever it is holdin' its appeal out here in the real world.

I didn't bother tellin' her she can't offer up anything against the real world's appeal. From the dusty rumors still floating around and what I dug up on the girl, she'd escaped a cage by taking the cure and runnin' off.

But, jobs are jobs, and this is an easy one.

At present, I'm back in that little bar, and Anna's situated herself up in her favorite spot in the coffee shop across the street. It's where she goes on her nights off work, hittin' the books for a handful of hours. Apparently, she's got big plans of gettin' into nursing school. Goes to show just how generous Charles Xavier had been in payin' his people; I know where she works, and ain't no way her little waitressing gig pays the bills and tuition, and my little dig into her business didn't turn up any financial aid, either.

At any rate, if she does like she has for the past week, she won't do anything that warrants further attention, and me, I've officially called myself off the clock and out for a drink and a good time. To that end, I'm already a couple of beers in, and I've already got a real pretty girl picked out for the night, a brunette with a tan and a big ass, big tits, and big, blue eyes. She's fast as hell, too, the way she's brushing her tits against my arm, my chest, and hell, even once into my hand, and she's already layin' hands on me while she's at it. This ain't her first rodeo, and with the way she's eying me and smacking those glossed up lips, I'd be willing to bet a fortune that even if she's a terrible lay, she'd still deliver one hell of a blowjob.

I'm just about to suggest we head on out to my place, when _she_ walks in, and fuck me sideways if the sight of her now, up close, don't make my pulse jump and my mouth water up, remembering just _how_ nice it is, seein' her up even closer.

Like, spread open under me, scratchin' up my back, yellin' in my ear, and comin' hard around my dick kind of closer.

She goes and does what she did last time, belly's up to the bar and orders a drink, dropping her backpack up under her feet, ignoring everyone around her to mess with her phone.

"An ex-girl of yours, handsome?" The woman I'm with- Helen, Ellen, Ellie, 'el' something... Ella, that's it -Ella teases, looking back at Anna. There's a little bit of jealousy tightening up those baby blues despite her light tone, and it ain't cute. Guess I can't blame her, though, I'm kind of being an asshole, hitting on her, then makin' eyes at another woman while she's feelin' me up, sliding her hands higher and higher up my legs.

"Naw, she reminds me of someone I know, is all, chere," I tell her with an easy smile, giving her my full attention and a tad of my charm to smooth out any doubt. I'm rewarded with a hot-eyed look and one of her hands moving right up over my crotch. "Why don't I buy you another drink while I finish up mine, and then what y' say we get outta here, yeah?"

"Sure thing," she answers thickly, dipping her fingers under my belt, fingertips brushing the head of my dick before pulling back out.

As I said earlier, fast as hell, yeah?

While Ella makes her order, I can't help but look back over at Anna. She's already got a man approaching her, a clean-cut twenty-something who probably don't even know what to do with her. I can tell by her body language he's already sunk, but he don't know that yet, he just keeps on trying. Hell, I can tell even from way over here and without my empathy that she's about this close to taking a bite out of his ass if he don't leave her alone-

"A Leg Spreader for you, ma'am," the bartender interrupts, sliding a shot in front of Ella before turning to me, "and the lady is giving you a BlowJob, good sir." He sets a shot topped with a generous amount of whipped cream before me.

Talk about an offer I ain't ever about to refuse. I raise my glass, "to a good time, yeah?"

I take my shot, and I glance back over at Anna again. That boy still ain't left her alone, and he's gettin' handsy with her. Mmm-hm, he done fucked up now, that ain't how you handle that girl, not right off the bat, anyhow. Fireworks in three, two-

" _Reminds_ you of someone you know, my ass," Ella comments, and one look at her expression, I know I'm out.

"Look, gorgeous," she begins with a sympathetic look, "I get it, the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else, and I wouldn't mind being that someone, but it looks like you aren't looking to get over her." She pats my leg, "you should go talk to her."

Talk about misplaced sympathy. I roll my eyes as soon as she turns around, and drain the rest of my beer in one swallow. And hell no, I ain't gonna go talk to that woman, it's a real stupid idea.

That don't keep me from lookin', though. Jesus, she looks good, real damn good, those long, long legs in tight jeans, her hair scraped back in a wild, messy ponytail, bright-eyed and red-lipped... Fuck, I can almost taste her, I could just eat that girl up in two bites, maybe.

Dieu, I could do with havin' her taste in my mouth again, her smell all over my sheets, just one more time, yeah?

Aaaaand speaking of stupid, I'm now up and walking toward her, sliding up on the stool next to her, askin' myself what the hell I'm doin' the whole way over. Before I can say a word, she sighs and beats me to the punch, not even looking up from Angry Birds. "Look, I'm sure you're a great guy and all, but I'm really not in the mood, so go on."

Well, then. "You ain't in the mood for what, chere?"

She throws a surprised, wide-eyed look my way and- ah, fuck me, those eyes... And shit, I did it again, she was sayin' something, and I was too busy staring to catch a word of it. "Desole, run that by me again? Didn't hear you."

She's frowning now. "I said, I ain't in the mood for any company tonight, especially not awkward company."

I have to laugh at that, I don't think I've been called 'awkward' in well over twenty years. "I ain't all that awkward, chere."

"No, _you_ aren't, but you're makin' things kind of awkward. I mean, I wasn't supposed to ever see you again, that's how one night stands work, right?"

"Generally speakin', yeah." I flash her my easiest smile. "But seein' as how we both wound up in the same place tonight, that clearly ain't the case here, no?"

"Clearly." She grunts over the rim of her glass, then takes a generous swig off her drink. I won't lie, watchin' the line of her throat as she swallows has me thinkin' about- "What're you doing here?"

"Last I checked, talkin' to a pretty girl."

"Uh-huh," she drawls out, then nods her head off in the direction I'd come from. "Looked to me like you were talkin' to another pretty girl a minute ago, looked like it was goin' good for you, too."

"Maybe," I shrug.

She takes a drink, then turns to me with a sigh. "Look. I really am just here to relax, take a break. I ain't lookin' for anything, with anybody, sugar."

"I ain't, either. Jus' here for drinks and a good time, so," I shrug again and smile at her, "here I be, drinkin' and talkin' to you, chere."

She grunts skeptically. "I'm so sure that just talkin's all you're here for."

I start laughing. "What else you think I'm gonna do?" I let my laugh turn into a leer. "Lemme guess. You think I'm only here to pick you up, yeah?" Then I tsk, shakin' my head at her, "jus' what kinda guy you think I am, girl?"

A little laugh bursts out of her mouth. "I _know_ what kinda a guy you are, and c'mon, now, don't act like that ain't why you came over here." She sips her drink, bright eyes sizing me up, then she shrugs. "But look, you mind yourself, and I can do talkin'."

Aaaaand there's my in. And even if it ain't, I'm alright with it. Night's still young, and I doubt she'll stick around long. There's plenty of time to score elsewhere if I strike out here. "I'll be on my best behavior," I promise her, signaling the bartender over. "So, what's got you back here, needin' a break?"

"Studyin' anatomy. Gotta a test comin' up."

"Ah, a college girl, then."

She takes another swig off her drink and nods. "Yep. Going into nursing." Then her mouth quirks up and rolls me a knowing look, adding, "now, go on ahead with the naughty nurse jokes and come-on lines, I know they're comin'."

It's a lazy smile I give at that. "If I did, would any of 'em work?"

"Now, why would I tell you?" She laughs, bright eyes gone flirty under thick lashes, "where's the fun in that, sugar?"

And just like that, she near to set my blood on fire. Grinning real slow, I turn toward her and lean back a bit on the stool. "Well, in that case, as it happens, I know a thing of two about human anatomy, and since you were talkin' about needing to relax a bit, I know a couple of real good relaxation techniques. Why don't you finish up that drink, chere, and let this old Cajun help you out wit' some of that, yeah?"

* * *

"Oh my god, _ohhh_ my- like that, just like th- _harder_!"

It's nearly two hours later, and I've got Anna back at my place, in my bed, with her hands gripping my biceps, her legs locked down behind mine, and both of us are sweat-slicked and wound up tight, goin' tighter.

"Tell me what y' need, chere, what I gotta do to get you off," I grit out with a snap of my teeth over her ear, 'cause _fuck_ , we been goin' for at it for a while now, and I'm barely hangin' on here... goddamn, she feels good, herskin and body so soft... so, sososo damn _tight_... hold on, LeBeau, stay with her, just a bit m-

"You're doin' it, sugar, 'm almost... almos' th- _there_ ," she pants, her voice more like a cry there at the end, her hands sliding down my back to grab ahold of my ass.

I breathe in slow and bite the fuck out of my lip, takin' the edge off the sharpening pleasure spreading down deep... Christ, I can feel this one pressuring low in my back, too... just a bit longer, homme, hang in there another minute...

She starts squeezing up on me, her legs clamping down around me, her movements turnin' jerky and ragged along with her breathing, and _thank fuck_ , she's finally about to go. I can feel it, every little twitch, and she has a lot of 'em, in a lot of places, inside and out... bon dieu, she's drivin' me out of my fuckin' head...

Anna cries out, lets loose, and comes, her body jerkin' up into mine, her lips and teeth dragging rough over my shoulder. I immediately open up my empathy, soaking up her pleasure til my eyes roll up and I get off so hard, I sink my teeth into her shoulder just to have something to hold on to. I swear it, I'm seein' stars...

A few seconds later, she hisses at me, starts pushing at me, and I realize I'm still bitin' down on her. I immediately let go, licking at the teeth marks already purpling up, then kissin' 'em. That shit's gonna be dark and sore tomorrow.

I spend the next several minutes slowly kissing up her neck, nippin' at the corner of her jaw, lickin' just under it, eating up all that silk-smooth skin. She smells like her beeswax chapstick, oranges, and new sweat, and she tastes even better, like fuckin' sweet sex waiting to happen again, and even though I just blew my nuts out only little while ago, I'm already gettin' excited for another go.

A lick right up under her ear, a little hot spot of hers I figured out last time, and she tilts her head over. A kiss in the same spot has her suckin' in her breath and pulling up tight around me. A suck on her earlobe, a kiss right over her ear, and she shivers and clenches again. "Baise-moi si je ne te veux plus, ma chérie," I growl at her, slipping fingers down between us, "think you might be up for more?"

"Oooh, you actually _do_ speak French, not just a couple of pithy little phrases to impress a girl? Sexy," she flirts, grinning with swollen lips, "now, how about you go protect us again, I ain't relaxed yet, Cajun."

"Yes, ma'am," I flirt back, pulling back and reaching over in my nightstand for a new condom. Quickly taking care of things on the protection front, I come back to her, grab her thighs and spread 'em wide, and push in deep and fast. She hisses and tenses up, apparently not quite ready for me to shove in like that (good goin', jackass), and I go still, thumbin' her clit til she bucks up her hips and reaches up with both hands, puts 'em low across my abdomen, and runs 'em up as far as she can, stroking back down.

Moving my hands to her hips, I lean over, put a bit of my weight on her, and start movin', staring down at her, watchin' us, and goddamn, it's hot as hell, watchin' her spread and stretch to take me, watchin' her tits bounce while I take her, hearing her pant, then moan, hearing the slip-slap sounds of me fuckin' her... dieu... need it faster, harder... and now she's grabbin' at my hips, her fingers diggin' in... she's gettin' closer, I can see it, hear, it, feel it, and she's there, she'sthere, _she'sthere_ -

" _Oh, my fucking god_!" She screams loud enough to make my ears ring, her nails scraping hard over my hips, her thumbs pushing in hard enough to leave bruises.

Holy shit... I like this, her swearin' to high heaven and marking me up while I make her come so hard, her scream cracks hoarse... "That's it, chere, scream for me," I pant out, my hands slick with sweat and slipping as I try to grip her hips, 'cause I'm th- _this_ close- _ohhhh_ fuck, here I go- "Anna...chere- _uuooohhhmn_!"

She's wrung me out, I'm gasping hard, eyes flown open wide, and then I squeeze 'em back up closed, snap my teeth shut, and drop my head back. "Shit," I breathe out, swallowing hard, feeling that one flood hot throughout my body.

Her arms fall to the mattress with a thud, and I drop to my hands over her, still trying to catch my breath. "So how 'bout it, girl? You relaxed yet?"

She laughs a bit, drowsy-eyed and flushed. "Yeah, I think so, sugar. Think I'm about to pass out in the middle of what I'm sayin'." She yawns big to prove her point.

I drop a quick kiss off on her forehead, then move away and go about taking care of the clean up. "You go on to sleep, then. Thinkin' I need a good nap, too, yeah?" I relax out on my back, head turned toward her, feelin' a good sleep comin' on. Dieu, I live for two things, stealing shit and a damn good lay, and no doubt about it, I definitely get the latter with her-

"Alright," she yawns again and smacks her lips, eyes already closed. "'Night, Cajun."

I smile at that. "'Night, Anna." She don't hear me though, already passed out. When she starts snoring, I smile even wider. She's cute when she sleeps.

I roll my head to stare up at the ceiling, letting myself dose off, already thinkin' of how it is I might wake her up for more here in a couple of hours, because fuck me if she doesn't have the softest skin and…

Dieu, what the fuck am I doin' with this girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baise-moi si je ne te veux plus, chérie = fuck me if I don't want you again, darling


	3. Chapter 3

It's been three spectacularly irritating weeks, dealing with a few maddening phone calls with my father and a couple of even shittier ones with Belle, all over that prophesy that's had everyone's wind up since before I was born. It's a load of superstitious nonsense, anyway, but then you throw in the guild and family drama, and you got one giant, steamin' pile of dog shit wrapped in cat shit.

I drain a shot of whiskey and immediately order another. Sometimes, I hate my folks. At present, my pops, Jean-Luc, is in an absolute fuckin' snit over me backin' off from the guild, something I'd never done despite my absence from home all these years. And Belle? I ain't seen her but a handful of times since I married her over twenty years ago, hell, it's been nearly ten since the last time, and _still_ , she's got her claws dug in deep, makin' demands I can't really ignore.

Dieu, I love 'em, though, love 'em all with every fuckin' ounce of my soul.

All of this got me to thinkin' tonight's a great night for distractions, and to that end, I'm sitting in that little dive again. Not that I'm especially drawn to the place, but considering I've _always_ wound up with a fantastic score everytime I've come here, it seemed a good idea at the time, yeah? Pickling up in whiskey and fuckin' every pretty thing that walks by throughout the night was my aim for the night, but that plan went out the window ten minutes ago, when _she_ breezed on through that door, looking like a tall glass of iced tea on miserably hot day.

It's kind of like a kick to the gut, seeing her again, because with all the family shit hittin' the fan over the past few days, I really ain't thought about her. Not since that morning I'd told Stormy where she was within an hour of fucking her brains out _just one more time_.

Shit, I'd pretty much just sold the girl out before the sweat and sex dried off our skin.

Real nice guy, ain't I? Heh.

Tonight, she's out with someone, a man around her own age with cookie-cutter good looks. They're too familiar with each other to have just met, and with the way he's touchin' her, and the way she's lettin' him, they ain't just buddies, either. She's clearly enjoying herself, and watching her laugh and tease the man beside her while looking my way up from her heels, up that body shaped like a fuckin' Coke bottle, to the riot of curls falling over her shoulders, my mouth has long since gone bone dry.

Goddamn, she's beautiful.

They're sitting at the bar, and she glances up at me again, those impossible eyes widening for a moment as I hold her gaze this time. She's known I was here from the get-go, though she's been ignoring me the whole time.

Except for when she's looked over at me, which she's done quite a few times for someone who ain't interested.

The guy she's with don't even notice what's going on, he just leans in, hand on her hips as he says something. She rolls her eyes, shoves a curl behind her ear, and playfully pushes him back as she laughs at whatever he said, her eyes cuttin' back to me for a brief moment.

I feel that tightening below the belt at that, and something fierce twists in my gut, and I can't help but grin at it. She don't want that other boy, she wants _me_ , and fuck _yes_ , I want her. I want her hard, I want her rough, just one more time, and I want to leave marks.

I look over at them again, and they're standing, his arms around her waist, hers around his neck, and he's got his nose in her shoulder. She kisses him on the cheek, pulls back, they exchange words, she laughs, and he walks out. The whole scene sets my teeth on edge, but I know it for what it is, I'm in a piss-poor mood, so everything's gonna hit me all wrong. Which is why I'm just going to stay put and leave her alone.

Of course, I'm starting to realize something here. It's that whenever she's in the room, and there's an opportunity, my stupid ass absolutely will move in on her like white on rice then and there. Just like I am right now, walking over, drink in hand, and sliding into the seat recently occupied by the boy she just waved off.

"Hey, sugar. Fancy meetin' you here," she greets me with mild sarcasm and a friendly smile.

Mmm-hm, her voice, the Mississippi thickened up with drink... Christ, the memory of my name all wrapped up in the accent, and I'm ready to haul her off outside to fuck her up against the side of the building. "Yeah, fancy that. Seems we got our own little stompin' grounds here, yeah?"

She snorts. "I guess. Know what's funny? I've been here plenty of times and never saw you til that one night." She cocks her head at me and continues, "though I was startin' to think I wasn't gonna see you again, ain't seen you in a while."

"Chere, talk like that, and a boy might get to thinkin' y' missed him, yeah?"

"Oh, now, don't you go gettin' _ideas_ , swamp rat," she teases with a roll of her eyes, going back to her drink.

"Too late," I cheerfully flirt back.

"Ha! Yeah, I see you waited _so long_ til after my friend left to try it again, huh?"

"Mais, yeah, it be kinda rude, me cuttin' in on y'all's good time, neh?"

"Nah," she shakes her head and makes a little negative motion with her hand, "You're good. He was only out for a minute, couldn't stick around long."

I grunt in understanding, tossing back my shot and ordering another.

She gives me a curious look. "Boy, you look like you might be in a _mood_ tonight."

I hitch up a brow at her. "We all in some kind mood, no?"

She shrugs. "You seem a little off, is all. Kinda snippy. You okay?"

"Non. Maybe you kiss it and make it better, eh?" I answer with a smile, turning on the charm.

The bartender sets another shot in front of me, but before I can get it, she snatches it up and drains it. "Yeah, pretty sure you should lay off, there. Don't know what you're cryin' it out over, but maybe you need a friend instead?"

I grin at her again. "Sure thing, sweetheart, I like friends, 'specially real pretty ones like you."

She rolls her eyes at me. "Ooooh, Cajun, your lines are gettin' worse and worse, and you've got a tone I don't think I like. Now, show me your manners before I push you off that stool."

"Ah, sweet, you wanna take this old Cajun to the floor, eh? All you had to do was say so. I like it rough," I tell her, ignoring her light warning.

She laughs in my face. "You really do find an invitation where there isn't one, don't you?"

I flash her my best panty-dropping smile as I reach out and brush the hair out of her eyes. "Girl, you're gettin' awful smart wit' me, and teasin' ain't nice. Sounds to me like someone needs to be spanked."

"Oh _Lord_ , you really are layin' it on thick tonight, sugar, that was awful," she drawls out in sarcastic humor, but I'm seeing the way her eyes are sliding over me, I'm catching the way she's shifting in her seat, squeezing those trim, athletic thighs together, and my empathy's picking up on her sudden spike in arousal.

"Uh-huh, you think I'm jokin', eh?" I give her a smile that's every bit as slow as the look going with it. "I ain't, chere. Not even a little bit."

* * *

This time, we're at her place.

Anna's idea entirely, patience clearly not one of her strongest virtues. "My place is closer, sugar," she'd said with sultry smile and a bite of her lip.

Me, I'd been alright fuckin' her up against the closest wall, so I wasn't complainin' a bit and was real quick to jump my ass up after her when she stood to leave.

Naturally, I already knew where she lives, a decent little shoe-box of an apartment in a decent neighborhood, but I listened anyway while she gave me directions. It's her first place on her own, and I could tell by the sound of her voice that she's fiercely proud of it.

Always have been turned on by proud women who took care of their own shit, and right now, following her up the stairs to her second floor apartment, my eyes trained on that perky little backside of hers, I'm practically drooling a trail at my feet. As soon as she opens her door, I push in and pin her flat up against the wall with her hands up over her head and her shoulder in my teeth.

She turns smoky green eyes back at me, drags her lip through those pearly whites, and arches her back, rolling that perfect ass up into me slow and hard.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ," I suck in through clenched teeth before practically tearing the clothes off of her, down to her panties, and that's enough for now, those'll come off later. I grab her up and with a quick jerk, I've got her legs around my hips while she grabs my shoulders, making me grit out her name, because fuck, she feels so good, her curves so soft, so full... god, my mouth's watering up just thinking about sinkin' into 'em.

"Chere, je suis sur le point de baiser vous si dur, vous ne serez pas en mesure de marcher correctement demain," I kiss into the side of her throat, swiftly making my way back to her room. "And when I fuck you, chere, you'll be on your hands and knees, face down, wit' your gorgeous little ass up in my hands," I continue at the corner of her jaw, grinning fiercely as she shivers at my words. "And every time I make you come, you're gonna be screamin' my name so hard, you ain't gonna have a voice in the morning," I finish in a growl over her ear.

"Promise?" She purrs out around a fierce little nip at my ear.

I chuckle low and rough, making her shiver again, and once in her room, I toss her onto the bed, pouncing on her. Flipping her over on all fours like I want her, I yank her hips up and pause for a moment, pulling in my breath slow as I stare down at her. Jesus... the sight of her bent over, legs spread... just a scrap of red lace stretched over that ass... want her... _need_ it...

"Ma cherie," I breathe out, jerking my belt out, tearing open my jeans, and pulling my boxers down. I come down and start a trail of kisses and bites low on her back, moving down over a rounded hip. Dieu, her skin... her soap, or lotion, or whatever the fuck it is that smells like oranges, it must be laced with crack, because goddamn, I can't stop licking and biting as I make my way down the back of her thighs. I don't stop after I made my way back up, either, not when I can smell her, taste her through the thin lace of her panties...

"Cajun, now. _Now_ ," she demands through her teeth as she rises up to turn on me.

" _Stay down_ ," I snap my teeth at one of her cheeks before shoving her back down and reaching in my back pocket for my wallet. I quickly pull out a condom and suit up, coming back to her. "Mon dieu, je veux que vous." I hook my thumb in her panties, pull 'em aside, and push in deep.

"Remy," she grits over her shoulder, closing those bright eyes to slits. I lean over her, moving hard and pushing her into the bed, sweeping that wild hair off her shoulders to bite her right between the shoulder blades.

"Like that, didja?" Jesus... she just clamped down _hard_ around me... "How 'bout this, eh?" I give her hips a little jerk, adjusting the angle a bit.

"Fuck, Remy," she curses, her head dropping to the pillow as she pushes back against me.

"Fuck me? No, no, chere. This all about fuckin' _you_ , sweetheart." I smile hard and give that beautiful ass of hers a slap, makin' her suck up her breath in a hiss and clench up hard around me again.

She glances back at me over her shoulder, flicks long lashes over dark eyes. "Make the next one sting, sugar."

Oh, _fuck yes_... I show her my teeth, slap the other cheek, give her a snap of my hips, and damn near lose my shit when she pulses tiny muscles around my dick as I slowly pull back to do it again.

It's rough, it gets rougher the longer we go, and what's making her shiver and moan right now is gonna make sore and stiff later on. Fuck, she takes it, though, _demands_ it, tension ripping through that perfect little body of hers.

"Oh god... ohgod-ohgod-ohgod-ohgod, more, _more_ ," she murmurs low and fast, til she suddenly jerks up tight, yelling it out as her orgasm rips her up.

I give her throaty laugh, wrapping her hair around my hand and pulling her head back, leaning over to lick right behind her ear, not even slowing down. "Ah, sweet, remember what I said earlier, about how you gonna scream my name every time I make you come?" I feel that shudder across her back and lick along the curve of her shoulder. "Didn't hear my name that time, chere." I reach down between her legs, spinning my fingertip over her clit and giving it a pinch, making her gasp and tighten around me. "So in my books, you ain't even started yet, Anna."

" _Oh my god_ ," I hear her breathe out to herself, and I laugh again as I feel her body already starting to rev up again.

Gotta say it, that promise to completely wreck this girl tonight? Can't even begin to think of a better one to make good on, and to say that god ain't gonna have a thing to do with me goin' about it is a fuckin' _understatement..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> je suis sur le point de baiser vous si dur, vous ne serez pas en mesure de marcher correctement demain = I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk properly tomorrow
> 
> Mon dieu, je veux que vous = My god, I want you


	4. Chapter 4

It's been an eventful past couple of days. Mostly ups, with me joining Stormy and Beast in Washington to sniff out a rumored shitstorm of worms in a can to give 'em a leg up against the Mutant Registration Act that's trying to pass (and holy shit, did we wind up letting a fuckin' cat out of the bag right there). Only downer had been the usual anti-mutant violence triggered after blowin that shit wide open. Seeing as how both Stormy and Hank have very obvious physical mutations, they'd been easy targets, and naturally, I'd also jumped into the fray. Luckily, those Friends of Humanity assholes tend to be real predictable, so we'd seen it coming, and none of us came out of with more than a few scrapes and bruises.

All in all, I'd call it a damn fine little trip, especially considering the attention I'd gotten from a real cute brunette EMT at the scene, which had lead to a good time nailing her soon after.

Speakin' of real cute brunettes, of course, _she's_ crossed my mind a time or two since I was last with her. In fact, I been thinkin' about that last time quite a bit since I got home a couple of hours ago. Kind of hard not to after belly-flopping into bed and getting a faint little whiff of oranges to remind me of the last time I had her here.

It hadn't been just sex the other night. It hadn't been much more than that, but I hadn't just mindlessly screwed her like the times before, either. Naw, I'd been stewing in my head for the better of three weeks, and then I'd fucked it all out between her legs, took it out on her cream-smooth hide with my hands, my teeth...

And she'd felt me, taken it all, begged for more, and right before passing out afterward, she'd jokingly asked if she'd managed to kiss it all away after all. Don't think I've ever kissed a girl so hard as I'd kissed Anna right then. "Now, you have," I'd flirted, and she'd smiled, rolled over and promptly gone to sleep.

I hadn't stuck around, left as soon as she cut the first snore a few minutes later. Hadn't seen much reason in staying, and distance had seemed like a real good idea at the time. It still is, but as per usual when it comes to that woman, I can't ever just leave shit alone, and now, I'm sitting in my apartment, considering my options for the night, and of course, she becomes one of them.

Considering my options... heh, who am I kiddin'? Why grab some ass somewhere else when I can chase down some of the best sex I ever had instead? Shit, I never really do stop thinkin' about her, anyway, might as well go for another night.

I mean, when going for another night means brain-blowing orgasms that I feel in my fuckin' _toes_ , there really ain't much of a decision to be made, neh?

I'll sort out the complicated shit later on. For now, I'm keepin' it simple, and gettin' off where I can get it best.

* * *

"Remy, wha-mmn-the hell...mmn... are we...mmmn...doin'?"

"Kissin'?" I murmur against her mouth between kisses, trying like hell to distract her as I back her up toward her bedroom, because honestly, she's asking a question I don't want to try answering right now.

Like, what the fuck was I doing, hittin' up that little bar again for instance, hopin' she'd be there tonight? What the fuck was I doin', gettin' all excited when I'd stepped in and saw her sittin' at the bar, already waving me over? And just what the fuck was I doin', sauntering right on over, flirty grin and all charm ready, like this was all the greatest idea in the world?

I don't do shit like this. I can tick off at least a dozen reasons right off the top of my head to not seek out women a second time, let alone a fourth, and even if I was so inclined, I surely wouldn't go at like this, with an idiot's grin and no plan in mind past gettin' it in again.

It don't seem like having plans in mind has done me much good when it comes to Anna, anyway, yeah?

She tears her mouth from mine. "Sugar, we can't keep doing this," she pants out, then pulls my face down for more.

"Uhm-mmm," I hum into her mouth, sliding one of my hands over her ass, fingers lightly runnin' up just under the hemline of her shorts.

"I mean, you were- mmmnam -supposed to be- mmmm - just a one night stand."

"Mm-hmm." She still has a handful of my hair, and she ain't at all shy about pulling on it for another kiss. Me, I'm only too happy to oblige.

"We weren't ever supposed to see each other again."

Heh, about that... "But we did, and so here we are, yeah? You gettin' cold feet on me, chere?" I tease her. I know she ain't, hell, with the excitement in her eyes, in her breathing, and the arousal spiking through my empathy, not to mention the fact that she's yankin' me back down for another kiss soon she's done talkin', she wants this every bit as much as I do.

I kiss her hard, deep, and that sends her other hand snakin' up over my shoulder, nails lightly scratching... dammit, I can't kiss her hard enough, can't crush her body any closer...

I grab the back of her thighs and pull her up, causing her to yelp into my mouth. "Legs, chere," I growl out, nipping at her lips before crushing them again. She complies, wrapping those long, long legs around my waist, her arms tightening around my neck.

I quickly make it to her room, and toss her into the middle of the bed, climbin' in after her. The whole time, she's watching me with those bright eyes, a flush on her cheeks, and she's got her lip in her teeth again... Mon dieu, I'm gonna fuckin _' ruin_ this girl tonight.

Planting my hands on either side of her face, I lean down and kiss her again, settling in between her legs. I give her a good, hard roll of my hips as I bite her upper lip, making her gasp my name. I do it again, just to hear it again.

"Mmmn...Remy?"

She's absolutely gorgeous after I kiss her, her breath jagged, her lips all swollen, and I can already see her chin reddening up from where mine chafed her. I start moving along her jawline toward her ear, honing in on that sensitive spot that makes her go nuts. "Hmm?"

"And y-you can't just... ohhh lord, do that again, sugar," she moans out slowly, her body arching as I rock into her again, the same time I lick right behind her ear.

"Mmm-hm," I hum into her throat, kissing my way down, down over her shoulder, a nip at her collarbone, a lick under the line of her shirt... oranges again, she smells like oranges... tastes creamy smooth, a bit salty with sweat, and added to it all is that beeswax chapstick I've got all over my mouth now.

I roughen up on her, hands running down to grab up her thighs and yanking her up into another thrust-

"Hey. _Hey_."

 _That_ ain't a tone to let pass, and it makes me stop short and pull back to look at her.

"I'm serious, I can't keep runnin' into you. It always ends like this, and _this_ is gettin' out of hand, sugar." She leans up, licks at my lower lip, kisses me, then flashes me one of those grins that make me go a bit weak in the knees, adding, "so, pick another bar. That one's mine."

Laughing, I kiss her quick and hard on the mouth, then trace fingertips along the little bit of skin showing where her shirt rode up. She's ticklish, and it makes her snort and flinch a bit before she tightens her arms around my neck and yanks me down. I'm gonna eat her alive, she keeps at me like this.

"How 'bout this, chere, let's you and me do what we do best, then we talk about who gets the kid after we split if you want, yeah?"

* * *

"Oh god, _ohhhh_ my god, Remy," she breathes, arching her back, one of her hands moving to the back of my head.

We're on our second go, and at present, I've got her legs up over my shoulders and my face buried between 'em, and fuck if it ain't a good place to be, gettin' a big, slow mouthful of her pussy is even better than I'd imagined (and I gotta pretty damn solid imagination, if I do say so myself, eh?).

What I sure as shit hadn't imagined was that I'm only one that's ever gone down on her. She'd blurted that one out after poppin' up on her elbows in surprise once she'd figured out where I was goin'. It'd taken a couple of nips and kisses in some ticklish places, and a couple of laughs to take out that blush on her cheeks and get her to relax enough to enjoy it. Couldn't help side-eyeing the fuck out of any of them boys before me for a second there, 'cause how the hell you gonna call a woman yours if you ain't even really tasted her?

She's definitely enjoyin' it now, all swelled up and getting wetter all the time, but I still ain't found that _thing_ yet to make her come completely unglued. Slippin' two fingers inside her, I start rubbing that sweet spot of hers while giving her a rough, deep lick from my knuckles clear up over her clit. She gasps, and I do it again, making her rock up against my mouth and scratch her nails over my scalp. Again and again, doin' it over and over, then just over clit, firm, flat licks that make her squirm and nearly tear the hair out of my head to push my face in... _Now_ , she's gettin' there, she's about to go, I can tell it by how she's rolling up her hips, tension tightening the muscles of her legs as she moves.

Me, I ain't quite ready to let her yet.

Backing off just a bit, I lick and kiss all around where she wants it, smiling against her as she attempts to steer me back.

"Dammit, Remy, go back, god, please, _please_ , go back," she begs rough through clenched teeth, pulling my hair none to gently in the direction she wants me to go.

Chuckling low and thick, I suck her clit and curl my fingers up harder. She winds back up so fast, and it don't take her long to start crying out, her legs flexing over my shoulders, her heels digging into my back, and I keep going, working her over til she comes all over my hand, my chin, too. I keep on through the spasms, letting her ride it out, and once she's finished, I wipe my face with the back of my hand and come up, yanking her legs up over my hips.

Shit. Condom. Right.

I pull back and quickly take care of things on the protection front, and come back to her, hooking an arm under one of her legs and pulling it up as I slide in deep. Goddamn, she's so wet for me, and still a bit twitchy, and I can still taste her when I lick my lips...

"Christ, Anna..." and I start rattling off something in French, it don't matter what, she can't understand it, anyway, it's just that I remember her tellin' me she likes to hear it while I'm fuckin' her... "Mon dieu, ma cherie, ce que le baiser que tu fais pour moi?" I grit it out low and harsh above her ear, eyes squeezed shut, moving harder over her, the way she likes it... Jesus, she's already pulling up so, so _tight_...

It only takes her a couple more minutes to go, body clenching up hard and yellin' all about it in my ear, and then a few minutes after her, I'm blowin' up with her name choked out of my throat and my hands white-knucklin' bunches of the sheet beneath her. Another little bit, and I can breathe again, and maybe another half-second after that has me wondering if maybe, just _maybe_...

Nah, that line of thinkin' I got goin' right there ain't ever for this old boy. And if it was, I done likely shot myself in both feet with this one...

The fuck am I doin' here?

* * *

It's a little while later, and she's long since passed out. Me, though, I'm still up, thinkin'.

This girl, I can't get her out of my head. I leave, I fuck someone else, and still can't get her taste out of my mouth, her voice out of my ears. I just got done fuckin' her senseless, and damn me if my hands don't itch for that body again. Hell, I can't even _look_ at an orange without getting a hard on anymore, no thanks to the addicting smell of her skin.

That ain't all of it, though. If it was, I'd have already fucked my way through half the borough by now and forgotten about her. As it is, I ain't had but a couple of women since I met her, and I sure as shit ain't anywhere close to forgetting about her.

I look over at her. She's balled up on the other side of the bed, facing me, her striped hair a wild tumble over her shoulder. She always does that after, rolls away. Most women don't.

Don't guess most women are trying to undo years of no touch, either.

I reach over and gently pull her up into my side. She jerks awake with a gasp, her whole body instinctively going stiff as she damn near shoves me out of the bed.

Well, shit, that backfired... "Shhh, girl. It's jus' me." I let loose the charm, let it smooth out and thicken my voice while I re-situate us, keeping my hands light on her the whole time. "It's jus' me, it's alright, yeah?"

She stares at me all wide-eyed, and I can feel her heart goin' about ninety to nothin' right out of her chest and into my ribs. Finally, "I startle easy, 'member?" She snaps out irritably, taking a steadying breath to calm down.

"Sorry, chere, I seem to be makin' a bad habit of scarin' the hell out of you, non? C'mere," I smile at her, guiding her head to my shoulder. "Lay y' head down and go on back to sleep. Promise I won't move another muscle. Might wet yourself next time, yeah?"

"Ass," she mumbles, but there's humor in her voice and a smidge of the tension leaves her body.

I rub the length of her back for the next little while, waiting til she relaxes fully into me, and it ain't til several minutes after that, when her breathing evens out and she goes limp and cuts the first snore, that I pull the charm back in and start to drift off myself.

It's while I'm laying there, dozing off and soaking up the feel of a now soft, sleepy Anna tucked up in my arm and under my chin, that I decide maybe, just maybe, it won't be so bad if I see her again, neh? After all, circumstances with the X-Men, that damage is done, all's I gotta do is tell her at some point (if it even comes to that), and it ain't likely to turn into anything for none of my past bullshit to catch up to, either.

I'll deal with all that as it comes, I guess. 'Cause I wanna see her again, and not like how we been doing things, just fuckin' around.

Nah, I _like_ the girl, I wanna take her out. I know a place within walking distance, serves up some damn good pancakes, and even has decent grits and biscuits and gravy, too. It ain't anything impressive, and far from my usual way of doin' things (none of that shit'll work with her, anyway), but if I don't act fast, I won't get another chance, not with how she was talking earlier.

Pah! She's just a one night stand, my ass. Maybe not, no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce que le baiser que tu fais pour moi? = What the fuck are you doing to me?


End file.
